Follow Me?
by voldybadass
Summary: But Tom Riddle never truly looked at him, so he never saw how Abraxas's soul belonged to him since the beginning.


_**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine. I haven't beta-ed this also, so sorry about misspellings._

* * *

He was all tall and slim. He had black hair that shaped into soft curls which was always perfectly contained. He had long eyelashes surrounding deep grey eyes that seemed to be able to look into your very soul. But Tom Riddle never truly looked at him, so he never saw how Abraxas's soul belonged to him since the beginning.

Abraxas had been there in the first meeting the other boy had ever organized. There were only five boys, shaking with cold in the middle of the Forbidden Forest in that night of November. They had talked about ordinary topics, mostly. The pros and cons of lycanthropy, the usage of blood in incantations, the ways to create a philosopher stone… Nothing really dark, after all, they were all so young then. They just wanted to feel rebellious, to feel like they were against the system. They were just so naïve; but not Tom. Never Tom. He knew what he was talking, what he was doing. Tom was who they all wanted to be. Abraxas had been so happy when that great wizard had asked his opinion about topics he didn't really understand, as if they actually mattered. As if _he_ was actually important. But even then, Tom Riddle didn't truly notice him.

It wasn't until a couple of years later that Abraxas felt, for the first time, he had gotten the whole attention of his Lord. They were in their fifth year, and the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Of course, Tom's faithful group had grown quite big from the first meeting until then, and each one of them was aware who the Heir of Slytherin was. Which was why they were all so worried when that mudblood girl died, and the rumors said the school was about to be closed. Their Master surely wouldn't allow it, would he? Without Hogwarts, where would they meet? How would they talk about more dangerous topics? When would Abraxas get to see him, if not in the Castle?

All those thoughts were dancing inside his mind while he walked down slowly through the long corridor that led to his dormitory. Behind him, the boy heard the echo of footsteps. The sound was approaching him quickly. Whoever it was seemed to be in a rush.

"Hello, Abraxas." A baritone voice said which he immediately recognized as Tom Riddle's. In a heart beat, his Lord was next to him, his mere presence illuminating the dark corridor.

"Hello, Tom" Replied Abraxas. They were not supposed to call him Lord Voldemort inside the Castle for safety. "Is it true? Are they going to close the school?" He questioned after a small silent, both boys walking very slowly now. Tom sighed.

"I'm afraid it is true. I just spoke to Dumbledore. Apparently, if the guilty isn't found, they will have to shut down Hogwarts." Truth to be said, Tom seemed as sad about the perspective as him. Abraxas took a deep breath, and oh-so-slowly put a hand on his friend's shoulders, squeezing it slightly.

"We can always find someone to blame, Tom." Abraxas whispered, and he could swear he saw a smile cross the other's face, but as soon as he it appeared, the smile had faded and the blank mask was back on. Tom was always so restricted, so afraid to show his feelings. Malfoy almost felt as if that smile was a stolen moment, something he wasn't supposed to see but his friend just couldn't help it anyway. He felt all the more proud for that.

"Yes, I'll find someone to blame." Was the only response Abraxas got, but his hand remained on Tom's shoulder. "I need you to do something for me, Abraxas." He said next, this time his tone more serious than before.

"Anything." Abraxas answered easily, blushing profusely at how quick he gave in. Tom hadn't even told him what, and yet he had just accepted whatever it was without second thoughts.

"I know the perfect person to blame, but I need your help."

"Who is it?" Abraxas asked.

"His name is Rubeus Hagrid. It's that half-giant boy from Gryffindor."

"How are you going to make it look like it was him?"

"Well, that is for me to know, my dear. Now," Tom looked straight at him smirking, even then looking absolutely handsome. "the part where you come in. I need you to make Hagrid feel threatened. All you have to say is that you know about his little secret, and you're going to tell Dumbledore. The rest I can handle."

Abraxas stopped walking altogether. It wasn't the first time Tom had asked him to threat someone. Hell, Tom had even asked him to hurt people before. But this was a whole new level. Rubeus Hagrid was a half-giant, he was at least three times bigger than Malfoy and he had that annoying giant skin, which make it nearly impossible to hurt with white spells, what basically meant that if he pissed Hagrid off, chances were he'd end up in the hospital wing terrible injured.

"Tom, do you have any idea what you are asking me to do? That boy... He's going to tare me in pieces!" He said with wide eyes. Tom chuckled, amused, turning to face his friend completely.

"Don't me ridiculous, Malfoy. That Gryffindor is harmless, believe me." Tom's grey eyes were shinning with the torch reflection.

"I believe you but… It's just too risk! Can't you send Avery? He adores this kind of challenge. Even Alphard likes it more than-" His voice died at the end. Tom was looking at him serious, and Malfoy had that peculiar sensation his soul was being analyzed. His master took a step closer to him, and then another, and then another, until he was but mere inches apart from Abraxas face. The boy could smell the other's fragrance, and feel his hot breath caressing his face. Fearing he could fall, he leaned against the cold wall behind him. It was too much, Tom was everywhere, their proximity all too sudden. His Lord had never acted that way before.

"I need this to be done now, Abraxas. And I gave you an order. Are you ready to follow?" Tom whispered, looking right into Malfoy's blue eyes.

"I… Please…" Abraxas didn't know what he was pleading. He watched as Tom put both hands against the wall, close to the sides of his head, and leaned forward to his neck. For a delirious moment, the boy thought Riddle would actually bite him to death. But it was hot lips the only thing he felt on the soft skin of his neck.

"Are. You. Ready. To. Follow?" Tom pointed every word with a kiss. Abraxas only response was to swallow, his breath coming too fast now. He felt the other's lip part, and his hot tongue pressing the exact spot where his pulse beat madly. At this, Abraxas left a low moan escape. "Will you follow?" Riddle asked against his neck, every breath he took caressing his skin and sending chills down his spine. Malfoy felt Tom's hips thrust into his own, and a sound very much like a sob was his answer. Riddle moved his mouth, and kissed Abraxas's adam's apple softly. "Follow me?" He repeated, pressing his hips more forcefully against Malfoy, and biting him lightly below his ear.

"Yes! Oh, God, yes…" Abraxas finally said with a hoarse voice. He would follow Tom to hell, if he had to. He felt his Lord's victorious grin against his neck. With a last kiss, he breathed the words "Thank you." and then it was over. Tom took several steps back, and his face didn't show any emotion whatsoever.

"Please, make sure you take care of this before dinner time. I'm planning to finish this whole business today." His voice was detached from anything. But his eyes were still shinning. He looked at his watch, raising his eyebrows. "I'm late. Don't forget it, Abraxas, please." Tom said over his shoulder, already walking down the corridor quickly, leaving the other behind, still pressed tightly against the wall, hot faced and breathless. "And you better remember that I like to be obeyed right away, my dear. Next time I won't use such a gentle tactic to get you to follow me."

Yes, Tom had his soul since the beginning. And now Abraxas was sure he had just sold it to the devil.


End file.
